


贱虫-不准再杀人了

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I tried to break the forth wall.., M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 和 吧唧是只叫Bucky的猫 合作而写的文Part 1在 吧唧是只叫Bucky的猫 那里哦！注意！有蜘蛛丝捆绑（？）我尝试打破第四道墙。。呃。。结果我是不知道（哭笑）





	贱虫-不准再杀人了

“Wade，快放开我！”

Peter努力地将身上的前雇佣兵推开，可对方却像个章鱼粘在他的身上，怎么也拿不下来，享受着自己喜欢的人在自己的身上呆着当然是个很好的待遇，但并不是在打电动的时候。

Peter·我不能告诉其他人我就是蜘蛛侠·我也不能再打电动方面输给其他人·Parker，看着画面上的自己就快要被Deadpool压倒后，开始乱了阵脚，特别是敌对在现实世界中也正努力第一同样的方式压倒他。

‘快上了他！’‘真人比电动的性感多了！’

在蜘蛛侠所看不到地方，小黄和小白正不断尝试怂恿着Wade Wilson，不断地劝他快点将面前的小虫吃下腹，让蜘蛛侠乖巧地雌伏在他的身下，像个-

‘就像开个性爱派对一样，把他操到明天早上！’‘让他下不了床！’

呃，Wade绝对不会坦白地说他也想要想小黄和小白所说的那样对待Peter Parker，他-他原本想要说的是像个小猫咪，让对方在自己的身下打呼噜，不过，他们的建议也蛮不错的嘛，唯一一次的不错。

很好，就这么决定吧。Wade在心里想着。

“Wade？”

Deadpool突然的沉默让他感到一丝的恐惧，以及油然而生的不安感，蜘蛛反应也再告诉着它，接下来会有危险，可他不相信跟Wade在一次的时候会有真么样的危险。

就算有，他们也能一起面对。

就像是合作无间的搭档，就像是天与地的互相衬托，也就像是导师一样帮助对方在当时坐下更加正确的选择，让对方能够更完美的完成任务。

“I’m sorry, Spidey-boy. I can’t control myself anymore.”

语毕，前雇佣兵将男孩-不对，他上个月已经成年了。他将蜘蛛侠压在身下，呼吸沉重地将两人手上的遥控器拿开，不顾对方的反对，用蛛网喷射器将润滑油拉到自己的手里，再利用同样的科技将房门以及窗户锁上。

以及，蜘蛛侠的双手。

“What?!WADE放开我！还有！从我身上滚下去！”

只不过，Wilson从来都不怎么听蜘蛛侠的话，尤其是在这种欲火焚身的时候。

将超级英雄的双手拉到他的头上，Wade再一次拿起蛛网发射器，将蜘蛛侠的双手困着。毕竟，他们也是这么想的。

‘把他绑起来！这样会更性感！’‘把他压倒！’

看吧，就连他们也这么说。Deadpool不顾一切地将蜘蛛侠制服撕开，只剩下双手处的制服以及下半身的制服。

“Wade？你-”

利用亲吻来打断对方的话语，这就是前雇佣兵Deadpool会做的选择。但他的双手并不会因此而无所事事，他略过Peter可爱无比的乳头，略过令人赞叹的腹肌，直接将双手的目的地定为尚未苏醒的性器上。

但身下的美人却并没有失去理智，陶醉在快感当中，Peter咬紧下唇，试图将那令人，尤其是他自己感羞耻的呻吟阻挡，但，谁都知道这是徒劳无功的。

熟练的手法很快地就让那垂头的性器感到性奋，但它的主人却不愿承认这一点，不愿承认自己也就快要向快感投降的这一点。

蜘蛛感应让Peter感受到更加倍的快感，他再一次挣扎，想要将捆这双手的蜘蛛丝扯破，但这被他研发而出的蜘蛛丝根本不会那么容易就被扯破，至少是在两个小时以内。

“唔-啊”

阴茎突然收紧的手让蜘蛛侠发出甜美的-

‘快听！这就是小蜘蛛的美妙嗓音！’‘我的耳朵！！！’

Deadpool听见了小黄和小白的话，决定将他们忽略。

很快地，受到充分挑逗的阴茎开始慢慢流出前列腺液，Wade知道这是Peter快要射之前的预告。不过，告诉Wade他的小男孩快要高潮的是那枫糖浆般的双眼开始流出泪水以及向左边转去脑袋。

【你问哥怎么知道的？拜托，小虫的第一次可都是哥的，他高潮前的一举一动可都被我录在脑海里！】

‘快上他’‘啊-’

事不宜迟，Wilson将沾满小蜘蛛的前列腺液的手指挤入那紧闭的天堂入口，虽然两人之间并不会  
可以去压抑性欲望，但无论做了多少次，Peter的后穴-

【任然还是一样紧！哦，天啊，小蜘蛛快要咬断我的手指了！哈！哥在开玩笑的，不过，Petey Boy的小穴还真是紧。】

一只，两只，三只，手指的数量慢慢增加，将润滑油视为不可或缺的调味料，缓慢地将那美味的食材准备好，烹调出最棒的美食，而那最美味，最令人垂涎三尺的美食就是Peter Benjamin Parker。

“Baby Boy让我进去，好吗？”

就连Peter Parker本人也不知道自己为什么在Wade问这一句话的时候自己会点头答应。  
见自己的甜心点头后，Wade在也不可以却压抑自己的欲望。虽然他想要直接将自己放入Petey-Pie的身体里，但那样的话-

【我会痛死的！虽然哥我并不会死。】

那样的话，他们两都必须承受痛苦，没人会想要在做爱的时候感受那种痛。

【但是如果Baby boy适应了我的巨根后。。。哦，天堂！】

“Wade，你动一下，唔-啊！”

得到允许的Wade-

【Wow, just stop that fucking words. Okay? Let me do this fucking work. 】

【得到允许的我，将阴茎抽出，但并不是全部的，只剩下龟头在那小穴当中。哦，天啊，这简直就像是温泉一样，舒服！】

【哦，呃，你等等。】

【我将巨根再一次插进Petey的小穴，慢慢加深，速度也越来越快。原始的活塞运动让我像是嗑上好几公吨的海洛因一样，快感100%，哦哦，神啊，我快要射了！Mamamia！还是你来继续吧！】

快感随着时间的过去慢慢的增加，沉浸在快感的海洋中的两人不再去想自己为什么会陷入性之中。Peter也不再挣扎，想要让双手获得自由，他回复着Wade的吻，摆弄着腰肢配合Wade的动作，也不再压抑着自己的声音。

“嗯啊。。Wade。。Fuck Me Harder。。呜啊。。”

“我会的，我爱的，男孩。”

【还是让哥来吧！很快地，哥就将我的上千万子孙都射进小蜘蛛的直肠里，无法被吃下的精液也就随着我的阴茎的抽出而流出Petey的后穴，白色的液体以及Baby boy的白嫩皮肤，哦，别忘了还有那可爱的小Peter，构成淫荡的一幅艺术。】

高潮后的两人很快地就抵抗不了疲累的袭击，毕竟，他们的另一个身份可是藏在面具下的蜘蛛侠以及Deadpool。

将蜘蛛侠解开并帮他清理身体后，Wilson将Peter放在床上，在脱下上衣后也将自己扔到床上，躺在超级英雄的身边。

“Wade，答应我，你不准再杀人了，好吗？”

但Peter不等那闯祸的前雇佣兵回答他就被梦境带走了。

“好吧，我会尝试的，Baby boy。”

语毕，Wade在Peter的额头上留下一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 请把你的感想告诉我吧！


End file.
